


Self Rescue

by TKXHV



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Imprisonment, jailbreak: arrancar style, mildly described torture, more like an exploration of what could have been, not really a fix-it, rest in fucking pieces Soul Society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKXHV/pseuds/TKXHV
Summary: Yammy and Ulquiorra are defeated but not killed -- instead they are captured and kept in the lightless bowels of 12th division, except for those occasions when Mayuri has need of them and/or various pieces of them. Nobody is coming to rescue a pair of arrancar, so it follows that they must rescue themselves.(a fic prompt given to me on tumblr)





	Self Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> I was given this fic prompt on tumblr and somehow wrote it within half an hour. I have no clue how I wrote it so quickly but here we are.

One of the first things the Captain of the 12th Division took from Ulquiorra was his eyes, the reason for which was purely from an aesthetical standpoint.  
"They're so wide and deeply green." the shinigami had sneered, "Why not take the prettiest parts first?"  
Of course this resulted in the discovery that Ulquiorra's eyes grew back, an ability that Ulquiorra came to loathe, as his eyes were taken from him again and again and again.

~

Yammy raged.  
How could he not?  
Yammy was only just able to be contained within the 12th Division's prison walls with such rage fuelling him, a fuel yet to be exhausted.  
The Captain had yet to find the right dose of tranquilizers to knock him out, and Yammy took it to full advantage and never stopped pounding against his confines. Determined to break down the reinforced walls.

~

The two Espada weren't kept far apart, neither of them knew why but neither questioned it, they were simply grateful to be close to someone friendly. Even if they weren't able to speak to each other. Their zanpakuto were taken away and destroyed, the material of the walls prevented them from even drawing the energy to make a cero or bala, let alone fire them off.

They were close enough for Ulquiorra to know that Yammy was still adamantly resisting, the walls of his cell shaking every so often from the strikes of the large Espada.  
Ulquiorra had yet to catch the scent of blood, a comfort knowing that Yammy's heirro had not been grazed.

~

Ulquiorra of course resisted whenever the Captain came to take away a part of him. But he controlled his resistance, never enough to show his full strength. Ulquiorra knew that if the scientist Captain knew the full extent of what he was capable of, the more measures he would take to entrap him.  
Ulquiorra hadn't the luxury of thinking someone would come to save them. They had to save themselves.

~

Somewhere in the back of Yammy's mind, he was baffled that he hadn't exhausted himself yet. In the past he was always so quick to tire after his rages, he wasn't sure why this was so different?  
Was it the humiliation of being beaten by two puny Soul Reaper Captains? Was it being captured and contained like he was a lowly animal?  
The thought came to him that it was all of that and one other thing.  
Ulquiorra was trapped here with him.

~

After several failed and excruciatingly painful attempts to pierce Ulquiorra's heirro with long, thick needles, blood was being taken from his pale veins.  
Ulquiorra was not told why and Ulquiorra did not ask. He had not uttered a single word since waking up in this place. He did not want to give any shinigami the satisfaction of words.  
He had stopped opening his eyes. Ulquiorra came to flinch at the sense of sight now. As all he saw were the walls of his prison and the face of the Captain when he came for more "samples".

~

The cell seemed to shrink around Yammy with each passing day. He hated it. He hated how weak being trapped here made him feel. He hated that despite all his strength, all his relentlessness, he had been unable to even put the slimmest of fractures in the walls.  
But Yammy persisted. He refused to be beaten by this.  
He struck and struck and struck, over and over with punches and kicks and everything he could do.

Then, in a single moment of clarity, Yammy realised that the cell wasn't shrinking around him.  
Yammy was getting bigger.

~

The scientist Captain liked to hear himself talk, and that talk was an obnoxious mix of self-praise, inane scientific ramblings and taunting Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra didn't hear what he was saying half of the time. Ulquiorra withdrew within himself, only aware enough of his surroundings to feel the slight shaking of the walls of Yammy's diligent attacks.  
Ulquiorra withdrew within himself. Deeper. Deeper. Deeper with thought.  
Ulqiuorra had a thought. It was a interesting thought. Possibly one that would not work. But Ulquiorra refused to resign himself and Yammy to this fate.

He was forcibly ripped from his realisation when another needle was jammed into him, piercing the bone to extract marrow.

~

Yammy heard Ulquiorra scream through the thick walls and redoubled his efforts of breaking through his confines.

~

Ulquiorra lost track of time. Heuco Mundo had no real sense of days passing, but it was different trapped in this place.  
But now, Ulquiorra lost track of time for an entirely different reason.  
He let his body relax, he breathed deeply, and looked within himself.  
Ulquiorra was not sure what he was looking for, but he delved into his spirit energy, pushing through the inky darkness that pressed at him from all sides, almost suffocating him.

There.  
In the darkness there was a rope of green spiritual energy.  
Ulquiorra reached out to it with his mind and could not help a soft gasp when he grasped it.

It was different, yet familiar. A primal familiarity. One so raw and instinctual it overcame the mockery of giving a Hollow a zanpakuto.

Ulquiorra tugged at the spiritual energy, feeling it come to him easily and coil heavy and comforting in his chest.

For the first time in a while, Ulquiorra opened his eyes.  
For the first time in a while, Ulquiorra spoke.

"Imprison."

~

For once, the walls did not shake from within Yammy's cell.

The shaking came from the wall at his back, and as he struggled to turn to face it, he noticed there were several large, deep fractures in the hard material.  
Yammy grinned and brought up a fist, red energy crackling around his knuckles.  
With the wall damaged, whatever was stopping Yammy's balas were gone.

With one deft punch, the wall shattered and crumbled into dust.

~

Alarms throughout the building were blaring, alerting to the destruction of the cells.  
But Ulquiorra and Yammy ignored them for the time, standing amongst the rubble and looking at each other for the first time since the battle at Las Noches.  
Yammy larger than ever and Ulquiorra in Segunda Epata.

Ulquiorra spoke first, "We don't need zanpakuto to resurrect."  
"I can see that." replied Yammy, crouching down to get a better look at him, "since when does your resurrection look like that?"  
"It's always looked like this," Ulquiorra said, flexing his wings, "I just hadn't shown it to you."

The two felt the approach of several strong spiritual pressures. No doubt the science Captain and his division were approaching to see what had happened.

"I hope you didn't tired yourself out punching walls, Yammy." Ulquiorra raised a hand, a cero oscuras beginning to charge at his fingertip, pointed in the direction of the approaching Soul Reapers.  
Yammy grinned nastily, "Of course not!" he laughed, "D'you think I can do what you did? With your resurrection?"  
"You can try." Ulquiorra glanced at him, "But don't take too long.”

He fired the cero.

~

The 12th Captain hadn't informed anyone he had two living Espada captured and kept inside of his science facilities.  
No one was prepared for a potential escape.

The science facilities, the entirety of the 12th Division barracks and more than half of the neighbouring Division barracks were razed to the ground and in flames.  
The screams of both of the survived and the dying rang haggard and echoing with despair across the devastated landscape.  
Smoke billowed up in thick, choking clouds, dimming the light of the rising sun.

From the smoke, shattered land and broken bodies, rose a behemoth-like obscuration. A smaller shadow circled it once before settling on its shoulder.

A wrathful-red cero began to charge.

The rest of Soul Society burned.


End file.
